


Drama Kings

by WaywardFairchild



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Body Swap, Drama, Enemies to Lovers, Harley Keener has panic attacks, Harry Osborn Needs a Hug, Magic, Multi, Panic Attacks, Peter Parker is a Mess, Sharing a Bed, Tony Stark Acting as Harley Keener's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, WE WANTED A SERVER EVENT WITH BODY SWAP AND ONE BED, one bed, we aren't mad though and the fic was still written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24498178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild
Summary: Peter gets hit by some magic that causes Harley, Harry, and Peter to switch bodies.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker/Harry Osborn
Comments: 3
Kudos: 79





	Drama Kings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maya_Di_Angelo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maya_Di_Angelo/gifts).



> So when we were talking about the event tropes that could have to happen, Maya and I were talking about mixing a bunch so I was like if one of the three tropes happens then I will write this fic. Long story short that didn't happen but today I found out it was both the first day of Pride and Tom Holland's birthday so I figured I should post something so I wrote the fic. I wrote it and I regret nothing so enjoy.
> 
> "One bed + body swap + enemies to lovers + OT3 = DRAMA" - Maya

Peter Parker, Harley Keener, and Harry Osborn all went to Midtown. Everyone at the school avoided when the three were in the same room. Peter and Harry had been childhood friends but ever since Peter defeated the goblin, the two were out for each other. Harry knew that Peter was a supporter of Spider-Man and worked for Stark Industries. Peter knew that Harry supported his father who was now in jail because of Peter. Not that Harry knew Peter was Spider-Man. Harry Osborn and Harley Keener didn’t get along because of their known connections. Harley was seen as the son of Tony Stark whereas Harry was the son of Norman Osborn. The two tried to avoid each other as Harry would always complain about Harley and Harley would always complain about Harry. Peter and Harley did not get along either. Harley didn’t like that Peter was seen as this big shot. Peter hated the teasing that he got from Harley. Peter and Harley also were fighting for valedictorian neither wants the other to get the title. The three all may have disliked each other but Ned, Betty, MJ, Gwen, and Flash all saw around the three when they weren’t looking at each other. Peter was the one who was the most obvious. He wore his heart of his sleeve. Harry and Harley were a little different. They were harder to read. 

~

Villains were annoying sometimes. Peter had been fighting this new magician. Peter groaned as he landed on the ground. He was hurting already from being thrown around. Peter got up as the villain throw magic at him before Peter knew it he was passed out. He didn’t know what had happened but he was passed out as he heard Iron Man’s repulsors. 

~

Peter woke to a very dim room. Peter got up looking around. The room he was in was not his room. Peter got up feeling like his body was heavier than normal. He was only in his boxers and he couldn’t remember getting back from patrol. He got up and looked around. This wasn’t his room at the tower either. Peter opened the first door which leads to the bathroom and turned on the water and threw some at his face before looking in the mirror. Peter touched his face in a panic. His face was not his face but rather Harry Osborn’s face. He went into the room and grab some clothes before he pulled out his phone and dialed Pepper’s number.

“Hello?” Pepper asked.

“Pepper, it’s Peter,” Peter said knowing she wouldn’t recognize his voice. “I don’t know how but I think that Harry Osborn might be running around like me.” 

“How soon can you get to Stark Tower?” Pepper asked.

“I can get there soon,” Peter said as he threw on some shoes. “Have Happy informed and meet me down there,” Pepper told Peter should would as he left.

~

Harry Osborn woke up to a room that wasn’t his own. The music posters gave it away. He also hadn’t worn PJ pants for a long time. Harry got up slowly as he looked around the mess of clothes that were flannels and jeans. Harry entered the bathroom and looked at Harley’s face. He backed up as he looked again to see that he was not in fact in his body or in his home. Harry walked into the room and changed into something before he walked out to see that he was drinking coffee with Pepper Potts. 

“What did you do, Keener?” Harry asked. The boy that looked like him looked at Harry confused.

“Please tell me that you are just making a joke,” the boy said. 

“No, I am not,” Harry said. “Who are you and why are you in my body?”

“Shit,” the boy said. Pepper seemed to be smiling. 

“Who are you?” Harry asked.

“Peter. Peter Parker,” the boy said. 

“Tony is going to find this hilarious,” Pepper said. Peter felt his cheeks warm up. 

“Who is in my body then?” Peter asked worriedly. 

“Well if you are in my body and I am in Harley’s who is left,” Harry said. Pepper went to get another cup of coffee as she watched the two boys piece it together. 

~

Harley woke up to a dark out room as he heard two people talking. He looked at Tony who was talking with Bruce. 

“Did I miss something?” Harley asked before he realized his voice wasn’t his. Tony smiled.

“Hey, kid, what happen last night?” Tony asked.

“I did my homework and went to bed,” Harley said. Tony looked at him like he worried.

“Tony, there is weird energy around him,” Bruce said. “We might want to call in Strange. He might know more about what is going on.” 

“Might be wise. Peter, we are going to keep you at the tower for the day,” Tony said. Harley looked at him confused.

“Peter? Old Man have you really forgotten my name,” Harley said. Tony and Bruce looked at each other as Pepper walked in. 

“How is he?” Pepper asked with a knowing smile. 

“I’m fine, but Tony has lost it,” Harley said. Pepper looked at him.

“Go look at a mirror and then we can talk,” she said. “What do you both think happened last night?” Harley got up and went to the bathroom where he saw the face of Peter Parker. Harley tried to focus on his breathing because this made no sense and he knew he was freaking out and nothing made sense. Tony was in the room as soon as FRIDAY alerted him to Harley’s panic attack. He got Harley back to breathing normally. He leads the boy out to the living room where Harry and Peter were staring at each other. Tony looked confused at what was going on. 

“Hey Harley,” Peter said. Harley looked at the two of them.

“Why is Osborn here?” Harley asked.

“I’m actually Peter and that over there is Harry,” Peter said. “We figured that you were in my body.”

“What happened?” Tony asked. Peter thought about it for a bit.

“That magician guy hit me with something,” Peter said. Tony looked at Bruce.

“Strange is on his way. I am more concerned with Harley at the moment. Peter has control of his powers but with Harley in his body it might be weird for him,” Bruce said. 

“Why were you messing with the magician?” Tony asked.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Stark,” Peter said. Harry rolled his eyes.

“I can’t believe that just came out of my lips,” Harry said. 

“I can’t believe that an asshole is in my body,” Harley said. 

“Can you both not?” Peter said as he got up. “Oh by the way I have to drink decaf so enjoy.” Peter grinned as he passed Harley who looked ready to freak out. 

“Kid doesn’t freak out my other kid,” Tony said. Peter and Harley looked at each other before looking at Tony.

“What?” They both said. Harry laughed at the two of them. 

“You both didn’t know,” Tony said. “I talk about you both to each other all the time.”

“You always were talking about the kid with the potato gun,” Peter said as Harley said, “You were always talking about the spider-kid.” They both looked at each other confused.

“He told you about my powers!” Peter said.

“He told you about the potato gun!” Harley said.

“I am now confused,” Harry said. 

“Peter is Spider-Man,” Harley said. Peter looked at Harley like he was joking. Harry looked at Peter as Peter had a death wish. 

“And now you got us stuck with different bodies,” Harry said.

“That wasn’t my fault!” Peter said. Tony rolled his eyes as a portal appeared. Strange came through and looked at the three boys.

“What spell did you get into this time, Parker?” Strange asked.

“We actually don’t know,” Tony said. “All we know is that it affects the boys.” Strange sighed. He went over to Harley as he made it glow orange around him. Strange looked at Peter.

“Was the magic blue when it hit you?” Strange asked. Peter nodded. 

“What does color have to do with anything?” Harry asked.

“The spell is a novice spell but normally the caster uses it on their lover. This seems to have affected all three of you though which makes no sense,” Strange said. 

“What do you mean by a lover?” Peter asked.

“Normal the person effected would switch bodies with the person they love,” Strange said. “But for you three it switched all of you around.” Peter felt his cheeks turn red as Harry and Harley looked anywhere but at the other two. 

“Did I miss something?” Tony asked.

“Nothing!” Peter said. Harry and Harley looked at Peter confused. 

“Can you switch them back?” Tony asked. Strange looked at him like he was crazy.

“This spell doesn’t work like that. The original person who created the spell made it so their lover would have to share a bed with them before they could become themselves again,” Strange explained. Peter felt his cheeks turning from pink to red. Harry touched his hand to his forehead as if he was starting to get a headache. Harley sat down trying to keep from going into another panic attack. 

“Alright that is nothing to worry about,” Tony said.

“You aren’t the one that has to share a bed with the two people who hate you,” Peter pointed out. 

“Some of us rather not be in the same room as each other,” Harry said. 

“Don’t get me started on how annoying these two are,” Harley said. Strange looked at Tony.

“Have fun. Call me if my solution doesn’t work,” Strange said before he left. 

“Well guess you all are skipping school today. I would hate for you three to go to school as each other,” Tony said. 

“Like I could ruin Peter’s popularity,” Harley said.

“Harry’s ego may go down if people know the truth,” Peter said.

“Good I couldn’t pull off southern,” Harry said. 

“Well I mean you do have the sexy accent down,” Peter said before he put a hand over his mouth. 

“Can I have you two switch? I rather not have Peter saying that out of my mouth,” Harry said. 

“I’m going to the lab. Don’t kill each other,” Tony said as Pepper smiled.

“I’ll have Happy watch the boys,” Pepper said as she went to call Happy. Peter, Harley, and Harry watched as Tony left. 

“You think we were about to kill each other,” Harry said.

“How about we just watch a movie since we have the whole day?” Harley said.

“We could watch the new Star Wars movie?” Harry said

“You watch Star Wars?” Harley asked.

“Peter and I had marathons before I went to boarding school and he arrests my dad,” Harry said.

“Your dad was trying to kill me!” Peter pointed out. Pepper came back and said Happy would be up in a while. The boys nodded as they all sat on the couches away from each other as the movie began to play. 

~

Happy came up to a quiet room. Only the tv was playing. Pepper had warned him about the boys so when he walked into them all engaged and quoting the movie he was surprised. Harry muttered about making lightsaber which leads to Harley agreeing. Peter mentioned trying with Shuri but not being able to complete them at the time. The boys seemed to be getting along so Happy focused on just getting them food and making sure they were entertained with the movies and later the Mario Kart race. When Pepper and Tony got back with dinner for them all the boys were watching “The Internship.” They all seemed to be getting along so Tony left the food and reminded them about that night. They all nodded before their focus went onto the movie, food, and conversation. Tony checked on them later to see the boys were now all in PJs as the boys were heading to Harley’s room. They all seemed nervous but Tony was sure they would be okay. 

~

Peter knew why the spell did what it did. He liked both Harley and Harry. It was fine to hang around them but now that the three were going to share a bed, it was awkward. Harley laid down first feeling tired. 

“You two joining?” Harley asked. Harry laid down on the other side as Peter just stood there. Harley moved into the middle as he set a hand on the bed where he had been laying. Peter laid down next to Harley. 

“This must have been a revenge thing to make us realize we were better off as friends,” Harry mumbled.

“No,” Peter said quietly hoping neither heard but they both did. “It was because of my feelings.” Peter turned away from them as he closed his eyes trying to sleep. Harley and Harry looked at each other surprised.

“Maybe he has something else to say?” Harry said.

“I think he is asleep,” Harley said. 

“He has a crush on both of us,” Harry said. Harley nodded as Peter turned to them.

“Just forget about it,” Peter said. Harley snorted which shocked Harry and Peter.

“I have been flirting with both of you for months. I don’t just tease people that I hate. Neither of you noticed me ever though. I actually thought you were both datings,” Harley said. 

“It’s funny because I have had a crush on Peter since we were kids, but Peter didn’t lie about your sexy accent,” Harry said. 

“So we all like each other?” Peter asked. The other’s nodded. “So what do we do now?” 

“Get some sleep and talk about it in the morning,” Harry said. Peter moved closer to Harley as did Harry. The three feel asleep cuddling with each other. 

~

Peter woke to two bodies surrounding him. He opened his eyes to see Harley and Harry surrounding him. Peter smiled as he closed his eyes and fell asleep. They had a lot to talk about still but they were going to work on it.


End file.
